charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Penelope Halliwell
Penelope Halliwell, most often referred to as Grams, was a powerful witch of the Warren line and a Wiccan High Priestess. She was married four times and had one daughter, Patty Halliwell, with her first husband Allen. Penny is the grandmother of all four Charmed Ones and raised Prue, Piper and Phoebe after Patty was killed by a demon. She was also one of three people who was aware of the existence of Patty's fourth daughter, Paige Matthews. Penny was a very powerful and talented witch, responsible for creating many spells, potions and entries in the Book of Shadows. Her troubled love-life had made her bitter toward men. Penny died in 1998 from a heart attack. However, she appeared before her granddaughters many times as a spirit. Her great-granddaughter Penny Halliwell was named after her. History Early Life Penny was born as the daughter of P. Baxter, the past life of Piper Halliwell, and her husband Gordon Johnson. As a young woman, Penny fell in love with a man named Allen Halliwell, with whom she had a daughter named Patty. However, Allen was tragically killed by a friend of Penny, who revealed herself as an evil witch. Penny then vanquished her former friend and her warlock lover and became a devoted and bitter demon hunter. After her marriage to Alan, she had several failed marriages, which resulted in her becoming bitter and resentful toward men. Later Life Penny was not happy when her daughter married a mortal and she was relieved when they divorced. She also supported her daughter after her affair with Sam Wilder and helped conceal Paige Matthews from The Elders out of fear what would happen if she was discovered. When Patty was tragically killed by a Water Demon, Penny was left to raise her three daughters, though she fought with Victor several times before he left them. During the time she raised them, the sisters' powers were bound, but Penny suspected their destiny as The Charmed Ones. Penny was a strict but loving grandmother to her daughters and always protected them from evil and others who would harm them. At a later age, after the sisters had moved out, Penny developed a heart disease and was admitted to the hospital. Prue and Piper then moved back into the manor to take care of her. Death As the sisters grew older and fought a lot, Penny became concerned about their safety and decided to permanently strip their powers to protect them from evil. However, before she could go through with it, she had a heart attack and fell from the attic stairs and passed away. Afterlife As a spirit, Penny continued to watch over her granddaughters and often helped them by flipping the pages of the Book of Shadows. She also appeared to her girls several times as a spirit, for example to perform Piper and Leo's wedding ceremony and the wiccanings of her great-grandchildren as the High Priestess. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. Penny was a highly skilled user of this power and could wield it with high control, precision and force. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Appearances *Charmed, all seasons Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Witches Category:Halliwell Family Category:Deceased Category:Spirits